Elemental Wars
by TheMidnightWerewolf
Summary: Percy was never a son of Poseidon but a son Chaos and Order. He is sent to Kill Luke and recruit a certain Daughter of Atlas and hunter of Artemis. He has to save the world and deal with the arrogant Olympians. He is over 2000 years old and he is the Elemental of Void, his code-name? Omicron. T because...well don't question me Perzoe, maybe Nico/OC later in the story. R&R it helps
1. Chapter 1- Intro

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first story it is going to be a Chaos story but it won't be a betrayal story like the others… but I guess you want to read the story sooooooo ONWARD!**

**Percy: aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: noooooo not that I know of.**

**Percy: Really?**

**Me: Ugh fine… I Do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Percy: thank you senior fatface.**

**Me: You're welcome captain Kelp for brains.**

**Percy: ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: It's an AU by the way Percy's dad is Chaos in this and he never went to CHB he's also from ancient Greece and has no last name.**

**3****rd**** person pov:**

Percy opened his eyes and scanned the room, it was coal black with twinkling stars on the ceiling, planets dotted the walls and the occasional shooting star streaked across the floor. Percy walked to his closet and got dressed; he put on some assassin's robes and put on his hidden blades. _"Omicron please report to the War Room, I repeat please report to the War Room. Thank You"_ a woman's voice rang through the halls "Yah yah yah." Percy or Omicron grumbled tiredly _"I heard that Omicron!"_ the voice said again Omicron walked out of his room after brushing his teeth, after navigating a path he had taken for over 2,000 years he reached the War Room.

As he walked through the door Omicron was greeted with a punch in the face. "You and I both know that didn't hurt me. I don't feel pain any more you know that." Omicron said to his attacker a small Asian boy who looks about 15 years old. The boy held his hand in pain and grimaced "I know but a guy can try right. Right?" the smaller boy asked. "Sure little brother." Omicron stated as he sat down on one of the chairs that lined a long table in the large room. Omicron and the small boy waited for a short while when a tall man in a robe that was dotted with stars like Omicron's room. The man spoke with authority that would make the arrogant God king Zeus bow down "Omicron we have a lot to discuss, your next assassination mission is to assassinate the general of Kronos' and Gaea's (a/n or Gaia) army his name is Luke Castellan. Should you fail the world will be plunged into a war like the world has never witnessed. You must also rescue a daughter of Atlas by the name of Zoe Nightshade she will be essential to this war, do not allow Artemis to see you save her. I want you to bring her back so I can recruit her to the army. Understood?" "Yes father." Omicron stated he got up and walked out of the room and navigated his way to the hangar bay, Omicron was greeted by two smiling faces. "Hello Omicron!" the two people said in unison "Hello Skeeder hello Henry." Omicron said happy to see the twins. They both had red hair and blue eyes they also had a mischievous they inherited from their father, Hermes. "I need you to ready the Sentinel for lift-off, we're heading to Earth, gather the crew." Omicron with almost as much authority as his father. "Yes sir!" the twins shouted and rushed of to ready the enormous space ship. Omicron sighed as he walked to the ship, he opened the large metal door and walked into the halls of the ship he made his way up to the bridge. He sat in the captain's chair and waited for the rest of the crew. Eventually the crew arrived and got into their usual positions, the pilots began to prep for lift-off; the engineers monitored the machines that made flight and cooling possible, and Omicron just sat there and waited for them to get of the ground and embark on there short journey to Earth. After about an hour they were in space and on their way to the green planet.

**Chaos' pov**

I opened a portal to Olympus and walked trough with two of my best soldiers, Chuckle and Grin, only bested by Omicron himself. We stood in the shadow, watching in a amusement as the Olympians argued like children, "Brother there is someone hiding in the shadow." Hades whispered to Zeus "WHO DARES INTRUDE ON OUR MEETING?" Zeus thundered (a/n that's patented :]) "It would do you well Zeus to respect you're elders." I said calmly as I stepped from the shadows "Who are you?" Athena asked me. "Well, I thought you were the smart one Athena. How could you not recognize you great great grandfather. Personally I'm hurt." I said teasingly. "L-l-lord Chaos, my apologies." Athena stuttered while kneeling before me. "Rise child." I stated looking down upon her. "I am here to tell you that I am sending my son Omicron here to help you on the coming war. As you know Kronos is rising, but what you do not know is that his mother, Gaea, is rising as well and she plans to help her little mamma's boy, take over the world Omicron will be here in the next 3 or 4 days." I spoke to them as if talking to children; well to me they are children always squabbling over petty things. "My son is the second most powerful immortal in the world he is the son of Order and I, and he has taken his mother's place as the punisher of true evil. He is not bound by the ancient laws because he was born to nullify the ancient laws." I smiled when I thought of my faded wife, Order. "He is a threat to Olympus we must kill him." Zeus yelled in one of his paranoid fits. I waved my hand in his direction and his moth instantly closed. "Oh shut up you insolent fool." I said and looked towards Poseidon "I just might make you king after this war I do hate your little brother very much" I said to the god of the seas. I opened a portal back home, I signaled to my guards to follow me.

**Third person pov**

Omicron walked about his ship after putting his second in command in the captain's chair. He smiled when he thought about his second in command, she had saved his life more times than he could ever count, his second in command also happened to be his twin sister Delta. They have been through thick and thin, they have survived countless wars and battles. They both had Black hair and eyes like the galaxy, which were vast and almost seemed to never end. Omicron used this to his advantage on assassination missions when people look into his eyes they go mad and see everything in the universe, too much for people who are not children of Chaos or Order. Omicron found himself in the mess hall and sat down. The minute he sat down a plate of food appeared before him and a cup of blue liquid in a cup floated down to him. He ate the food quickly and downed the indigo fluid, when he finished the food and drink he got up and walked to his chambers. The door slid open and he walked to the bed and threw himself onto it. In minutes he fell in to a deep sleep. He opened his eyes and found himself in a prison cell, but he wasn't the prisoner. The prisoner was Artemis Goddess of the hunt, virginity, and childbirth she looked at him "What do _you_ want boy?" she ask rather rudely. "Well I am being sent to save you from this retched places as well as assassinate the general of the titan army, a boy by the name of Luke Castellan. I would hope you would be kinder to your savior." I said with a somewhat cocky attitude, just to annoy her. "I don't need any help from a filthy male." She practically screeched at me. "Shut up! Do you want to attract attention, now I don't think you have much of a choice as to whether or not I save you or not, it's not like I even like you or anything I have no feelings towards anyone. I am only helping this pantheon of gods because my father has ordered me to do so and I am an Elemental of Chaos as well as his son with Order I demand the upmost respect as I am by all technicality your prince as my Father and mother are the king and queen of the entire multiverse. So leave your sexist remarks at the door before I thinks about telling father that I'd rather side with Kronos!" I said angrily leaving the chaste goddess gob smacked at the title I hold as well as the fact that I had the balls to stand up to her while most men would run. "I'll will come to lead a rescue in 3 days be prepared, until then they will have you holding the weight of the sky. Have fun." I said in a cheery tone as if I was never angry. I opened my eyes and walked to the bridge and took the captain's chair "Prepare for light warp we need to hurry this journey up."

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading my story I'll be uploading as fast as I can unless there are any unforeseen circumstances.**

**Percy: Woah dude I'm a boss in this story!**

**Me: Yeah too bad you weren't this cool in the Percy Jackson Movies.**

**Percy: Hey! It's not my fault the directors couldn't get the story right.**

**Me: I know but I need someone to hate on and you **_**are **_**the namesake of the movie.**

**Well bye guys**

**dodges Percy throwing a chair**


	2. Chapter 2 Family ReunionSort of

**A/N: Hey guys wow. Just wow I got a lot of messages saying I got follows and favorites. THANKS! You guys how much that helps with my morale and confidents in writing on Fan fiction. I'm still working out on how often I'm going to be updating but I can promise that I won't be one of those people that takes forever to upload.**

**Percy: Artemis is going to kill me. I am majorly screwed.**

**Me: Well not really, you are the son of the all powerful creator of the multiverse.**

**Percy: speaking of multiverse, is there a multiverse where you're a nice person?**

**Me: I think I am the nice version. Why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Percy: Fine… Blacklion98 does not in any way own the book series or me! So don't think he does.**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY**

**3****rd**** person pov**

Chiron clopped around the dirt road in Camp Half-Blood, he tool in the smell of the fresh cut grass and the smell of baking bread in the Demeter cabin. He walked up a hill to a big pine tree and ran his hand over the rough bark "Thalia I wonder if I had been faster in saving you Luke would still be with us and not with Kronos." Chiron said sadly. He looked out from the hill towards the road and saw a large space ship landing on the coastline. Suddenly Chiron saw an army of monsters marching not far from the spaceship. The bay door opened up and a single man burst out and charged the monster horde head on.

~~~~~~~~~line dance break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Omicron pov**

As we landed our scanners picked up a large mass of monsters, I smiled and pulled out my I-Pod touch scrolling down to my second favorite song. "I'm going to take this one guys, you go ahead and relax okay? Okay. Bye now!" I said as I burst out of the bay doors. I pressed play on my I-pod and just hacked and slashed while singing along to Radioactive by imagine dragons

**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and sweat and my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in and shaping up

Then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse, woah

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Woah... I'm radioactive, radioactive

Woah... I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flag, dye my clothes

It's a revolution I suppose

We're painted red to fit right in, woah

I'm breaking in and shaping up

Then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse, woah

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Woah... I'm radioactive, radioactive

Woah... I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Woah... I'm radioactive, radioactive

Woah... I'm radioactive, radioactive

By the end of the song I had killed all of the monsters Lamia the vampire seductress. I looked behind me and saw Chiron the immortal trainer of half-bloods and my great grandnephew, I walked up to him and he immediately ready his bow and aimed at me.

"Who are you? Identify yourself now." He said rather calmly and I smiled at his natural relaxed nature "You are much unlike your brother and sisters. To answer your question and meet your demand, I am your great granduncle Omicron or Perseus." I said smiling "I am the son of Chaos and his faded wife Order."

Chiron bent down as to kneel, but I stopped him, "please don't do that it pisses me off when my elders bow to me I am only 2,000 years old you are much, much older than I, it is I who should be bowing before you." I said and went down on one knee and bowed before him before rising again and looking him into the eyes. "We have much to discuss grandnephew, I heard my idiot nephew Kronos is rising as well as my sister Gaea."

"Gaea is rising? We are doomed then." Chiron said fearfully, he shuffled his feet nervously. "Be calm Chiron this is why I am here my Father has sent me to kill the general and host of Kronos, the demigod Luke Castellan son of Hermes. I am also here to combat my sister." I stated calming my brother's grandchild. "I will save this world if it is the last thing I do I swear it on the River Styx." I said as I grabbed his shoulder. I flashed us onto my ship where he stared in awe at the technology, I can understand I lived on earth at one time I lived in the Gobi desert and at that time the greatest technology around was Greek fire to see this advanced technology is sometimes scary and sometimes interesting.

"This is amazing Perseus." Chiron said in awe of the enormous ship we were on.

"It is the most advanced ship in Chaos' fleet as well as the fastest in the galaxy." I said with pride in my ship. I teleported us back on top of the hill we were previously on, is there any strategic value of this place? You know except the higher ground." I asked him looked for places to fortify during a battle.

"There is a forest where archers can perch for ranged attack. And the ocean isn't far from us; we have several children of minor sea deities. This will give us an advantage in aquatic warfare. We recently learned that there is a Labyrinth entrance in our forests near a rock formation called Zeus' Fist." He stated thinking through the all of the strategic places around camp. (**A/N: In this AU Kronos has already risen and the second Titanomachy has already happened this is around the time of HoO, BTW Thalia is still a tree and Nico was the prophecy child.) ** I nodded and brought my wrist to my mouth, speaking into a communicator, "You guys heard all that? Good set fortifications at the bottom of the hill, set up traps at and around Zeus' Fist's Labyrinth entrance, I need mortars on the both the beach across the road and inside camp. MOVE PEOPLE, MOVE!" I yelled into the comm. "No need to yell, _little brother_." My twin sister Delta said knowing full well that I was older I was like the Artemis to her Apollo. "Yeah, whatever." Her voice rang through the comm again. I huffed and walked away to plan attack and defense strategies.

**A/N: Soooooooooo… HALLO, Thanks for all of the views and follows on this story hope you guys liked this chapter. I think I'll just be uploading whenever I can, which may or may not be often.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Wanna kill me?**

**Post in the review.**

**Favorite and Follow PLZ and Thunkya.**

**M'kay Bye**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Annabeth

**A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to post another story for you before I go back to school soo I mean hope ya like it.**

**Percy: I think ya forgoted something.**

**Me: "forgoted"? That's not a word you mean I **_**forgot**_** something, what did I forget?**

**Percy: You forgoted something about something that had something to do with something.**

**Me: Percy?**

**Percy: Yes good old buddy old buddy o'mine.**

**Me: you're an idiot!**

**Percy: ONWARD WITH THE STORAY**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Omicron opened a portal and walked through, but failed to notice a feminine form walk through the portal as well. When he got out he heard a scream and turned around…just in time for a blonde girl to fall on top of him. He looked at her and she blushed looking at the position they were in. He pushed her off of him and pulled his gun blade aiming the barrel/point of the gun blade at the girl.

"Who. Are. You?" Omicron asked deadly calm

"I am Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena and the co-leader of Camp Half-Blood. Who are you and why are you trespassing on our property." She asked with a very prideful attitude.

'Ugh Athena my least favorite Olympian goddess next to Aphrodite, that whore.' Omicron thought. He walked up to her and she blushed "W-What are you doing I'm not interested in you." She stated as if she was hot stuff.

"Don't flatter yourself blondie." The son of Chaos and Order said smirking as he pushed her headfirst into a portal he created.

"Ladykiller." he heard from behind him

"Shut up little sister." Omicron stated smiling

"WE'RE TWINS!" She shouted

"Oooh, so you don't like it when I do it. Even though I _am_ older." He said with a cocky smirk, happy he got on his sister's nerves. He walked away and went into his quarter's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Bob the line break**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Annabeth's pov (A/N: please don't ever make me do this again I hate this character.)**

'I can't believe that cocky jerk how dare he push me through a portal that he created! Wait he created a portal? The only deities able to create portals are Chaos and Order, was he Chaos…no he looks too young Chaos would be in an older wiser looking form. Is that he a child of Chaos or maybe a child of Order…Both? No I didn't feel that much power coming of him, only as much power as a Zeus, a son of both would be more powerful than Kronos.' Thoughts raced through my mind as only children of Athena's mind could. I walked to the Athena cabin and plopped down onto my bunk. I rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes, thinking about the mysterious boy with clack hair and eyes that looked like space.

**(A/N: ugh I never want to do that again it was horrible if you can't tell I hate the Annabeth character she bores me and I feel like almost every other girl in the series would be perfect…even Aphrodite[sometimes].)**

**3****rd**** person pov**

An alarm rang throughout the ship and woke Omicron from his deep slumber, he grumbled and walked out of his chambers already in his lightweight armor. He took out his gunblade and walked out the bay door of the ship.

"WHO TRIGGERED THE ALARM I WAS TAKING A NAP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Omicron looked around his area scanning for the dead man who woke him up. Finally he found the bastard, or should I say bastards. It was Hyperion, Oceanus and Iapetus, three of the strongest Titans of the first generation. The titans turned towards him and readied their weapons "Omicron son of Chaos and Order, I thought you would be taller." Iapetus said with a cruel smile that would intimidate demigods and lesser beings.

**A/N: I thought of ending it early but I thought that would be mean. Soooooo let's carry on with this story.**

**Omicron's pov**

"Wait hold on let me put my music on first!" I said to my grandnephews.

"Seriously? Wait, no you are _not_ put your music on while fighting us. We three of the most power full titans of the first generation! Respect us! Please. Seriously no one does anymore." Iapetus looked depressed, but Oceanus smacked him up the back of the head.

"Will you shut up you idiot he is the son of Chaos and Order we need to kill him before he kills Kronos' host." Oceanus hissed at the other titan.

While the three titans argued I sat down and scrolled through my emails looking for someone to talk to, while I waited knowing that the thick titans would be arguing for a while. After about 5minutes I got bored and shout Iapetus in the head with the gun in my gunblade. I then charged at Hyperion and brought my blade down on his head, it would have cut his head in two but he parried and reposed to my left hand side, blocked and cut to his legs and punched him in the face with my guard. I ran on his back and jumped towards Oceanus and punched him with my bare fist bringing him to the ground. I brought my hand back and allowed my hidden blade to shoot out, just as I was a about to stab him trough the heart Iapetus had healed and fired a blast of godly **(Titanly?)** energy at me hitting me in the back sending me flying about 60 ft in the air. I got back up and readied my sword again.

"Θα σας κάνει να ξεθωριάζει. Έχετε προκάλεσε πολύ πόνο σε αυτόν τον κόσμο, και είναι καιρός για σας να πάτε στο κενό." I said in Greek, which translated into "I will make you fade. You have caused much pain in this world, it is time for you to go to the void."

I charged at the three titans and feinted to there heads, when all three of them try to block I swept their legs out from under them. I stabbed Iapetus in the chest and fired 3 rounds into him, he began to glow bright red and white. In a flash of red and white his body was gone, no dust no residue just gone. I looked at Oceanus and Hyperion ichor the blood of immortals splattered on my clothes and on my blade. I charged at Hyperion and decapitated hi while he was still in his shocked stated and he began to glow orange and yellow. As his body began to flash away Oceanus looked at me fear evident in his eyes, "H-h-how p-pow-powerful are y-you?" He asked fearfully.

I smiled sadistically as I approached him, "More powerful than you could ever believe." I brought my sword down on both of his legs grinning like a fool every time he screamed in pain. I carved in to his arms, rendering them useless, my gunblade was enchanted to cause wounds, in immortals, monsters, and mortals alike, that will never heal even with all the ambrosia and nectar in the world. I didn't kill Oceanus he was going to be my messenger boy to Kronos and my older sister Gaea.

"Go to your master and tell him his uncle is coming to kill him." I said with a very sadistic smile , the ichor on my face making me look even more terrifying.

**A/N: Hey guys I really like writing this story, while I have had a Fanfiction account for almost 2 years I just randomly decided to write this story, mainly because I have read a lot of good and bad Chaos stories and I felt if I wanted to I could write a really good Chaos story. That was just a little bit of backstory as to why decided to write this story. BTW, should I make Annabeth a traitor or no, I'm not going to make her a love interest for Percy or Omicron. Please follow and favorite s well as review.**

**M'kay Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 SPOODERS!

**A/N: hey guys thanks for all of the reviews and follows and favorites, it helps sooo much!**

**Me: Oh, Percy, come here.**

**Percy: **_**in a whiny voice**_** Whaaaaaaat?**

**Me: You are going to meet someone **_**very**_** special this chapter.**

**Percy: Ooh is it Santa Clause?**

**Me: Ummmm…nooooooooooo.**

**Chaos: Will you just tell him he isn't all that smart you know.**

**Me: NO! You will find out in the chapter!**

**I am not Rick, no matter how much I wish I was, so I obviously do not own Percy Jackson.**

**3****rd**** person**

Oceanus legless form flashed in front of a golden sarcophagus and a woman with a green and brown cloak. "You have failed us, Oceanus you are a disgrace." The woman said to the bleeding titan.

"Lady Gaea, I apologize but he was a son of Chaos and Order, he was a primordial. We were no match for him; he was too powerful and fast. But he is too cocky you can beat him, if you feed his ego." He was trying to save himself, he did not know if it was true or not.

"A brother? I have a new brother what is his name?" Gaea asked.

"He was called Omicron but I doubt that is his true name, there are rumors that he is the second most powerful deity in the Galaxy, ever since your mother faded over 1,000 years ago, he is a young immortal only 2,000 years old but he is very, very powerful." Oceanus blurted trying to save his life.

"Well, that is very interesting, but you are of no use to me as you have no legs and your arms are rendered useless now. Leaving you useless to me." Gaea stated emotionlessly as she took out a dagger she knew would make Oceanus fade. She looked at him in a way that was almost robotic, no emption played on her features; she jammed the blade into his chest and twisted it, killing him in a slow and torturous fashion. Oceanus screamed in pain and began to glow dark blue and sea green, and his body disappeared in a flash of cobalt light. "That swine, was nothing to us my son." Gaea said lovingly to the golden sarcophagus, in response she heard a bone-chilling laugh.

**Omicron's pov**

**At camp…**

I walked through this camp; I was surprised at how mediocre the campers were their training was at an amateur level. I have already been challenged about 5 times by Annabeth, and every time I beat her with my bare hands. I have decided to put a detail on her, without her knowledge of course, so that I can keep tabs on her. I have a feeling that she is a traitor but she has not proved my suspicions. I learned that in the second Titanomachy a demigod son of Nemesis was the host of Kronos, because his mother didn't have a cabin in Camp and Nico made it so that the Olympians gave the minor gods and his father, Hades, had a cabin. It was interesting that he turned down immortality for the gain of others, save for the Hades cabin, which only benefits Hades and himself. I walked to the house they call the big house, I wanted to meet with Dionysus, one of my favorite gods on the council. I walked up to the door and knocked, and heard a booming voice say, "Come in!" I walked in and went to the house, I saw Dionysus sitting on the couch with what looked to be a can of diet coke.

"Why is the god of wine not drink wine?" I asked the young god.

"Where have you been for the past thousand years? Everyone knows that I was punished for trying to bed a nymph that Zeus happened to be smitten with." He asked apparently annoyed that I asked that question.

I smiled when he turned and looked at me, "I think you should treat me with some respect I am the one hear to save you, after all." I stated testing his nerve.

"Who are you?" he asked nonchalantly as if no one in the world mattered but him.

I just smiled and said, "I am Omicron, son of Chaos and Order, Elemental of the Void and prince of the Galaxy."

"Okay hello Oscar, it will never be nice to meet a new demi- W-w-wait did you say son of Chaos and Order? I was drunk during that council meeting I thought I was just imagining your father!" He stuttered quickly bending to a bowing position.

"NO! Do not bow, I really hate when people bow to me. It's annoying." I stated with a bored look. I waved my hand in front of him causing him to float up and stand on his feet.

"I will be on my way, I want to mess with these campers of yours." I said as I walked out of the room. "I just wanted to say hello, to one of my favorite gods on the council."

**Time skip 30 minutes later…(still Omicrons POV)**

A chorus of screams came from the Athena cabin; the door burst open and the grey-eyed wisdom spawn rushed out with small spiders crawling all over them.

"Wow, the really don't like spiders. Sucks for them, spiders are really cool, especially these uber-venomous ones." I said that last part as loudly as I could, at that I heard a dozen more screams of fear. My father's voice rang through my head 'My son please stop tormenting the know-it-all's kids, it's not good for politics…especially when we are helping them.'

"Yes father." I responded out loud. I got up and walked to the Athena campers, and waved my hand in front of them and the spiders stopped there movements and jumped crawling into my shadow disappearing into my endless inter-dimensional "backpack" and turned to see the blonde haired grey-eyed demigods glaring at me. I just smirked and walked up to Annabeth and flicked a spider off of her shoulder. She shuddered and pushed me away; she tried (and failed) to keep the blush from burning bright on her cheeks.

I decided it was time to go save Artemis; I walked back to the Big house and walked in without knocking.

"Chiron, I am going to issue a quest to save Artemis, I shall take 2 campers and 2 hunters as the prophecy states that the campers and hunters must work together, and don't tell me about the rule of only 3 demigods going on a quest. Who do you think created the myth that more than tree on a quest is unlucky?" I stated quickly.

He sat there surprised at my outburst.

"I choose Phoebe, Zoe Nightshade, Nico Di Angelo, and Clarisse LaRue." I said, the names coming to my mind instantly. I walked out and called their names, after waiting about 10 minutes I saw them all walking to the big house. I looked at them and stated bluntly "Pack up I chose you four to go on a quest to save the Olympian Artemis."

"Who are you to order us, _boy_?" The girl Phoebe said with unhidden venom.

"Phoebe, he is ancient much more ancient than even I." A beautiful girl with onyx eyes, and features that resembled the Hesperides of ancient times.

"I am Omicron son of Chaos and Order, Elemental of the void and dark, seer of the creator and (in many galaxies) death incarnate. What is an Elemental, you may ask. Well long story short a child of proto-Primordial, the only 3 being Chaos, Order, and their brother who's name has been lost to the ages, is a creature between the power of their parent and the power of a primordial, a child of just a sing proto-primordial." I stated quickly, "Now we must be hurrying if we wish to save your sexist leader."

I then opened a portal behind each of them and used the winds to gently push them through, after that was said and done I opened a portal of my own and appeared upon my ship, startling a few crew-members.

~~~~~~~~~~~~**Just your friendly neighborhood line break**~~~~~~~~~

**3****rd**** person pov**

The 3 demigods and the demi-titan stood upon half-blood hill, awaiting the arrival of the strange deity that seemed to openly defy ancient laws. A portal opened up and Omicron suddenly flew out and hit the large pine tree.

"Love ya to sis!" He shouted into the portal, just before he could close the portal, a boot hit him in the face and a black haired galaxy-eyed girl walked out of the portal.

"Didn't think I was gonna let you leave without me did ya?" she asked the Elemental who was still lying on the ground.

"Guys this is my twin sister Delta, I apologize for anything my sister, the Elemental of being an idiot, says." Omicron stated smirking at his fuming sister.

"Don't listen to my idiot brother, I am Delta also Elemental void but also the Elemental of light. We are literally a case of Yin and Yang, I hate it but we have to be this way none of our other brothers and sisters wanted the responsibility, and we are all born in sets of 2. You will meet some of the other Elementals later, mind you just because they are Elementals, it doesn't mean they have elements as their domain." Delta said smiling at the half-bloods.

"Well let's get on the road people, I'll do the honors of providing a vehicle." Omicron stated with a wide smile.

"What are you going to do? Create a car out of thin air?" Phoebe sneered.

"Good idea you sexist hypocrite, you." Omicron said smirking, and having way more fun than he should have. He walked to the road and muttered a few words and a camo green military style jeep appeared in front of them, he summoned 5 cups of coffee light and sweet.

"Coffee isn't good for you." A know-it all-voice stated, omicron and the others turned to see Annabeth. Omicron summoned a shoe and threw it at her, behind him the 2 hunters and the other 2 campers snickered. Annabeth quickly dodged the shoe and glared at the other teens.

"I don't know why you're here Annabeth, but I want you to leave…please." Omicron grimaced as he said please. He hated treating the prideful daughter of Athena with respect; Omicron's eye twitched something about Annabeth made him uneasy. Her hubris made it so that she would pick the winning side in this war. He knew that the only reason she sided with the Olympians in the last war, was because she had a small crush on Nico Di Angelo, while he wanted nothing to do with her.

In this war Omicron had a feeling that she was going to betray the Olympians, his intuition was never wrong except for when it came to his father's decisions…those he will never understand.

"You will need me on this quest, I am the smart one." The daughter of Athena said looking prideful.

"W-wait, didn't you get captured with Artemis, that last time she was taken? And didn't you trick her into holding the sky for you?" Clarisse asked. Nico looked angry to be reminded of the time he had to hold the sky, he raised his hand to a grey streak in his hair.

Omicron decided to shut Annabeth up; he conjured up a giant spider (son of Arachne and some monster) and told him to spin a net sticky and strong enough to hold back an entire train. Annebeth trembled before the large arachnid; her mouth was agape…stuck in a silent scream. She began to scramble back, but not before the spider finished the large net. Omicron grabbed the net and threw it on top of Annabeth, he then sprayed her with his patented fear gas **(A/N: Like scarecrow from batman, only scarier, shows you things you didn't even know you were afraid of.)**

"Not that I mind, but what did you do to her?" Clarisse asked as Annabeth silently sobbed every once and a while screaming unintelligible words.

"He sprayed her with his fear toxin, an immobilizer…for creatures the size of your planets blue whales." Delta stated nonchalantly.

**Omicron's POV**

"We're wasting time, get in the jeep and we'll be on our way!" I shouted and they all got into my army styled jeep.

"What's with your obsession with military vehicles?" my sister asked me, while she knows me well she doesn't seem to understand why I like things like tanks and other vehicles that militaries.

"Why shouldn't I like them some are stealthy and some aren't they are diverse and there is always something for the right situation," I stated bluntly while driving down the road.

"Guys, I'm gonna open an inter-dimensional portal we are going to stop in Nevada, I have an old friend who can help us." I yelled over the rushing wind.

We got to Nevada and I got out of the car, and walked up to a large house.

"Briares! Get out of here, your dear uncle Omicron is here to see you!" I yelled out towards the house. We heard thundering footsteps and after a few minutes, my nephew Briaries the hundred handed one lumbered out of the house…in a loin cloth, a small one at that.

"Go put some clothes on boy there are women and a child here!" I shouted at him. He blushed cherry red, and turned to his embarrassed face.

"Yes, uncle I apologize ladies, little child of Hades." Briaries said

"I'm not a child!" Nico shouted at both the Elemental of the void and darkness and the son of Gaea and Uranus as Briaries walked back into his house, the ground shook with every step he took. After an hour, he came back out in a big and tall pair of pants and a tee shirt.

"Sorry uncle. Now what is it that you need?"

**A/N: Hi Guys sorry I haven't been updating quickly. I have decided to upload a chapter either every week or every other week. Tell me what you think about that in the reviews. Also I am looking for a Beta reader, if you are interested PM me and I will get back to you as fast as I can.**

**Did you…**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Not really liking it, but writing you love it in the reviews for my well-being?**

**M'kay Bye**


	5. Chapter 5 The Transformation

**A/N: WAZZZZZZZUP GUYS? How good was that last chapter? I had a great time writing it, next time I would like at least 10 reviews and I'll release another chapter.**

**Percy: When can I use my real name instead of stupid **_**"Omicron"**_**?**

**Me: Soon come, boy. Soon come.**

**Percy: You mean just soon, right?**

**Me: Yeah, soon come. I'm half West Indian, it's in all technicality it is the exact same thing.**

**Omicron POV**

I was reading the reactions of the other's on the quest, which was awe. Briares was the only hundred-handed-one left, after his brothers faded. I smiled when Briares brought out peanut butter and jelly sandwiches; I always thought it was funny that the Cyclopes and hundred handed ones love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. My brother a Cyclopes by the name if Tyson, he's adopted and a son of Poseidon and some water spirit. While I personally hate Poseidon, I do admire some of his children like Theseus and his brothers Pegasus and Chrysoar. I prefer Chrysoar because of the fact that Poseidon raped Medusa in Athena's temple and she became pregnant and when she went to Athena for help, she turned her into a gorgon. When the 2nd Perseus cut her head off Chrysoar and Pegasus sprang from the stump of the neck, I can understand being resentful of your father when he is a rapist and in all technicalities a murderer every time someone kills Medusa.

We offered a spot in the army for Chrysoar, but he respectfully declined. It was until now that I realized that everyone was staring at me, "What?" I asked incredulously.

"You spaced out." Zoe said **(Pun intended)** glaring at me; she probably thought I was thinking of deflowering some girl. I looked at them and turned to Briares.

" We need your help because I have a feeling that I know where we are going and I'm pretty sure Miss Nightshade does as well, isn't that right Zoe? She looked flabbergasted; apparently no one knows her past. She nodded sadly, I knew what happened to her in concerning Heracles, which is why I cursed his ability to have children.

I stood up and signaled for every one to follow, I knew Briares was not going to fit into the jeep so I turned back into dark matter and created an RV the size of a 18 wheeler, that way the huntress can have there space and not get pissed of at me for no apparent reason. The girls, and Nico, looked at the RV in awe. Sure, I could have made an RV that's big on the inside but small on the outside, but where's the fun in that. I walked up to the vehicle and opened the main door, I turned to the rest of the group and looked at them expectantly.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I asked, Delta should have been used to my antics by now. The minute I had said that they all ran towards the trailer, trampling me in the process, and entered the RV in a disorderly fashion. By the way, getting stomped on by a giant hundred-handed one is not what I call fun.

Delta called dibs on driving, something she enjoys doing, and Nico called shotgun. That left me with a murderous daughter of Ares (Clarisse), her equally murderous and sexist half sister (the huntress Phoebe), a huntress who was nervous about dealing with her estranged family (Zoe), and a Hundred-handed one oblivious to the danger we faced. I sat in the very back of the room, ignoring the glares I got from Phoebe and her sister. Zoe got up and walked over to me, I looked up at her and scooted over making more than enough space for her to sit down comfortably. She took the seat and looked at me, she opened her mouth to ask a question but closed it as if unsure of what exactly she should ask.

"You need something?" I asked indifferent to my tone. She looked at me, seemingly coming to a conclusion on what to ask.

"How did you know where we are going? No one, save Lady Artemis, knows my history. How old are you?" She asked me curiously.

"About as old as you, 2,016 years old to be exact. Born in what is now august. My sister and I are barely seconds apart, and father still won't specify which is older."

She looked at me, searching my face for any lies or half-truths, when I passed her little test she visibly relaxed. When I saw that she was more or lees comfortable in my presence, I sat back, earning a harsher glare from Phoebe. Phoebe got up and walk over to Zoe and I as we made idle chit-chat about the olden days, when she reached our side of the truck she stood in front of us casting a large shadow in front of us.

"Why are you talking to this _boy_, Zoe? Lady Artemis would surely not approve her lieutenant talking to _that_." She sneered in my direction. My face changed from a laid back face to a slightly annoyed frown.

Phoebe looked at me smirking, "What's the matter? Need your daddy or your sister to fight your battles, cause your mommy's faded? I bet you aren't even that powerful, just some weak male hiding behind his father's power and status."

The minute she mentioned my mother, the RV screeched to a halt. Blood rushed to my ears, the sound roaring in my ears, as I fought to control my anger.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Delta heard the huntress Phoebe mock her brother, but didn't go to deal with it. Omicron was a big boy he could fight his own battles, but the minute she heard Phoebe talk about their mother, she slammed her foot on the break and ran to the caboose. She ran in front of Omicron, seeing he was barely controlling his rage.

"What's the matter, the baby gonna cry?" Phoebe smirked cruelly and sadistically, at that moment the preverbal dam broke, Omicron fell to the floor and the sound of bones cracking was heard throughout the RV. Phoebe backed away from the fallen Elemental, fear evident in her eyes. Omicron looked up, but instead of beautiful eyes that resembled the galaxy, there were blood-red eyes. His face began to elongate, narrowing and his teeth began to sharpen, fur began to grow around his body and his ears began to grow to a point. A tail sprouted from his lower back, he began to lose the ability to stand.

"You need to get me out of the RV, NOW!" He shouted, anger and pain evident in his voice. Delta picked up her twin and kicked the door open; she threw him as far as she could, trying to get him away from Phoebe or anyone else that he could hurt. Large raven black wings began to sprout from his lower back, and his body began to grow more fur. His hands and feet became paws, his tail grew even longer as more rage coursed through his veins, a barb grew on the end and antlers grew from the crown of his head. He began to grow until he was the size of two 16-passenger vans parked nose to bumper. At the truck the group heard a feral howl that shook the ground itself.

"Give him an hour he will gain control, but he won't revert to his normal for until dawn, that's about 10 hours from now. Thanks, Phoebe, you made him change; and I don't want to hear that you didn't know, what made you think it was a good idea to antagonize a deity, male or not?" Delta asked/yelled at Phoebe.

"He was talking to a hunter of Artemis, besides what the HELL is he? In all my years in the hunt I have never seen anything like him!" Phoebe exclaimed defending herself.

"We don't have a name for what he is, but the Natives of a planet called Kard'Tatchar III do. When they saw his transformation they called him Satauros, essentially their Krampus, Santa's evil twin, only a Satauros is a hero. It kills the wicked and rewards the good, they are born with, whether they are immortal or not. All Elementals have a beast form or two; mine are the Nemian Lion and a Griffin. I prefer the lion, due to the impenetrable fur. Omicron has 3; the Satauros, a giant black wolf, and a dragon that can only be described as war." Delta said looking peeved. She walked to the cabin of the RV and sat down in the driver's seat, resting her feet on the dashboard and closing her eyes. She heard some shuffling next to her, as she opened her eyes she saw pale skin, unruly black hair, and obsidian eyes: it was Nico DiAngelo son of Hades. She had a slight crush on him; this was weird for her on her home planet a good majority the male (and a few female) inhabitants threw themselves at her. She was not used to pining over someone, she didn't like the feeling one bit. Nico turned to look at her and saw that she was staring at him; he blushed and cocked his head to the side.

"Why are you staring at me is there something on my face?" it was Delta's turn to blush. She looked away from him and stared at the window.

"No reason." She stated quickly, she immediately rested her head on the headrest and reclined the chair into a laying position. She summoned a blanket and closed her eyes, as she began to drift off to Hypnos' realm she heard Nico's voice.

"Smooth, Nico, real smooth." He muttered.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bob's cousin Jim~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Omicron's POV**

Darkness, that's all I could feel, this was the reason I try not to get overly angry. People always get hurt when I transform into my Satauros from. If anything I prefer War, my dragon for; I have much more control in that form than any of my three forms. If I really wanted to, I could will my wings to appear when in my human or wolf form. Finally after about an hour I managed to gain control of the beast, I looked down at the ground, only to see blood. At this I panicked, I thought I killed a person again, but with further investigation I found I had killed an American antelope. I walked around for a while; I couldn't go into a town because I was still in my Satauros form. I found a cave and walked into it I curled up and decided to try and sleep through the transformation.

My eyes opened and light streamed in, I hissed at the sudden assault on my eyes. I walked out of the cave and scoured my surrounding environment, mostly dry grass and brush. I looked down at my clothes assessing their condition, my shirt was shredded to pieces and my pants were stretched and ripped. I decided that my sister could create some clothes for me; I used what was left of my power to transform into war. I took one beat of my mighty scaled wings to take flight; I swooped through the air and flew at the speed of sound. I landed about 300 feet away from where the RV was; I reverted back to my human form. My shirt was now a strip of cloth barely hanging onto my body and my pants were shredded to the point were they looked more like a loincloth, I looked like a mortal caveman. When I came to the RV, I saw Zoe and Clarisse sitting in lawn chairs in front of the large vehicle. When Zoe saw me she ran towards me, and just in time too I was about to collapse from exhaustion, the Satauros form always drained me. Father said it was because I was a creature of earth, son of Chaos and Order or not, and the Satauros was an alien curse. I collapsed into her arms and passed out, I heard her yell to Clarisse to get my sister, and from there it was blank.

I woke up again, to see Delta's face inches from mine. I screamed a very immaculate scream and fell out of the bed. Delta began to laugh and she fell on the floor. Suddenly the RV shook and an explosion was heard, followed by the hunters screaming, a battle cry, and a door slamming. Nico ran through the door, he looked panicked and nervous.

"Guys your nephew is here!" He shouted.

We ran outside and saw Helios, old god of the sun.

**3****rd**** person pov**

Omicron fell to his knees, his body grew in size until eventually he was the dragon War. He was black with red eyes and his under belly was blood red** (Imagine Alduin, from skyrim only with four legs and wings on his back not as arms)** He flew up and dive-bombed down, Helios was in his 30-foot tall form, spewing flames and acid towards the sun god of old. The flames hit Helios, but were absorbed; Helios was still sent flying back from the force of the blow. The acid burned through his Olympian steel armor, but never penetrated to his skin. The sun god swung his hand in a massive arc, smacking Omicron out of the air and sent him to the ground. The dragon Elemental rose back onto his four legs, he ran to the deity and bit down on his thigh. At this same moment the hunters fired arrow after arrow in quick succession at the predecessor of their mistress' brother, and Delta was in her lion form scratching and gnawing at any monsters appearing to help the deity. Nico, recovering from his exhaustion, rose as many skeletal warriors he could, and Clarisse had her spear maimer out cutting down monster after monster. Omicron managed to land dozens of harsh blows on Helios, but Helios was a tough cookie he would not go down unless he brought Omicron down with him. Delta sensed that Omicrons battle was going sour, so she morphed into her griffon form and the two fought as one. Everyone, monster and mortal alike, stopped and watched the twins assault on Helios. Nico, being the first to snap out of his awe, summoned a ginormous ball of hellfire and released it towards the 100 or so monsters, this attack took down almost 75 of the monsters, leaving only a battalion of 25 monsters. These 25 ranged from the Minotaur to the worst being Kampe, Delta wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed Kampe get in. Omicron decided it was time to end the battle, he spit ash into Helios' eyes and bit down on his neck, at the same time spewing fire and acid all over him. The god's neck severed from the sheer force of the bite, and the fire and acid made his death more painful. Briares came out of his hiding space, carrying what looked like an enormous hand cannon. He aimed it at what was left of the monster army sent to attack them, Briares fired the trigger and a ball of electricity and celestial bronze chain shot out towards the monsters. When it made contact a horrible screech was heard, and in the place of the monsters there were 25 mounds of sulfur dust. After a few minutes the body of Helios turned to silver dust and all of the dust flew away on a breeze, the monster dust to tartarus and Helios to the Void.

**A/N: Hey guys, the lion here, what is up. I wanted to ask you guys who you want Clarisse to be with. She is going to be a very important character. BTW, Nico is 16 and Bianca is already dead. I will up date if I get 5 reviews**

**M'kay Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: AN soooooooooooorry

**A/N: Hey, Guys I sorry, but this is just an Authors Note. I wanted to ask for people to review more often and to submit some OCs I will leave a submission form below. M'kay bye!**

**OC submission form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Race:**

**Species: (Mortal, Demi-God, Demi-titan, Alien (name of race and description), God, Titan, Primordial, Elmental, Etc.)**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Height:**

**Build:**

**Powers:**

**Parent(s):**

**Add-ons: (Wings, horns, tails, etc.)**

**Faction: (Gods, Chaos, Titans/Primordial (If so Why?), or Future evils)**

**Relationship preferences:**

**Anything else you want to add:**


	7. Chapter 6 Of Dragons and Drakons

**A/N: Hallo, next chapter. Guys, I need y'all to review, I like knowing what you guys think and I need some more ideas for the moment I'm good on ideas but soon the chapters are going to get shorter and less interesting. I'd like to say that all this time I was taking between chapters, was because I was writing a super chapter, but alas that is not true.**

**Percy: Are you forgetting something?**

**Me: NO! I will not admit that I don't own PJO and that I am not Rick Riordan!**

**Percy: ****draws riptide**** But you will.**

**Me: This is not the author you are looking for.**

**Percy: Yes you are! Blacklion98 does not own PJO and is obviously not Rick, as he is not a middle-aged white guy from Texas.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm not. I'm a teenaged black guy from Brooklyn.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BOB the line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Omicron's POV**

I looked at the others, I saw them all staring at me, save for Delta. Zoe was the first to snap out of her stupor, "That was amazing Omicron… for a boy I mean." She said smirking at that last bit. The others, snapped out of their stupor soon after Phoebe looked nervous, I guess she was afraid that I was angry with her.

"Gee, thanks Zoe, you're so kind." I said sarcastically. She smirked at that.

Phoebe looked around, anywhere but me; she twirled her spear and started walking toward the trailer. She opened the door and it fell off, her hand still on the door handle. I stifled my laughs and she turned and glared at me, I guess fear only lasted so long. She pulled out her bow and took out a blunt tipped arrow, at first I thought she was aiming at my head, but then I noticed that she was aiming below the waist. I panicked and ran.

**Zoe's POV**

I will say that it was funny watching a semi immortal huntress, chase a fully immortal boy around with a blunt tipped arrow. I turned and walked over to the camper Clarisse, she looked at me confusedly.

"I would like to offer you a spot on the hunt, you were exceptional during the battle with Helios, and I think you would do well in the hunt." I said smiling. Clarisse looked conflicted, which made me wonder if she had a boyfriend back at camp.

"I will give you time to think about it, but I would like to know by the end of the quest." I said smiling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I is a line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**3****rd**** person's pov**

The campers, hunters, and two elementals clambered back onto the RV. Zoe sat down next to Omicron, much to Phoebe's despair. Phoebe would not say a thing; fearful that she would cause Omicron to turn again, she had learned her lesson the first time. While she wouldn't say anything about it, Omicron could tell it was making her uncomfortable.

"Alright, guys, I'm gonna tell you something I have never told any being that does not live in my castle… my true name." This got everyone's attention. The RV stopped and Delta scrambled into view, Nico trailing not far behind.

"If you're telling them I am too…little brother." She said smirking.

"Fine, my name is Antaeus Perseus, but, much like Artemis, I prefer my second name. Antaeus is always associated with that pitiful son of Poseidon and Gaea." Omicron said grimacing at the mention of the disgusting giant **(A/N: is that right?)**.

"My name is Adonia Alexa, call me Alex." Delta (now known as Alexa) stated smiling at the group.

Phoebe visibly relaxed, now knowing more about the two mysterious twins. Suddenly, the RV rocked onto its side. Omicron, the first to recover, climbed up to the door; he kicked open and jumped out. What he saw surprised him, Ladon free from the tree in the garden standing in the middle of a highway in the middle of New Mexico. He looked at the hundred-headed dragon, sizing him up; he had known that Ladon was replaced with a Lydian drakon in the second Titan war. He fell to his knees and his mind briefly went blank.

**Delta/Alexa's POV**

I reached up and felt my forehead, when my hand touched the skin it felt wet and warm. I brought my hand down to eye level, and saw the silver ichor of immortals from before the titans. I panicked and looked around, the hunters were unconscious, Clarisse looked dazed but okay, and Nico was fading in and out of consciousness. I checked my self for any injuries; I found I only had a cut on my head and bruises on my shoulder, ribs, and thigh. I checked the hunters and campers for injuries; Nico had a minor concussion, both hunters were only knocked out and were going to be fine, Clarisse on the other hand, had cuts up her left arm and her right leg as well as a bruise on her head, and Briares was napping. As I tended to the others, I heard a roar rip through the air; I popped my head out of the RV only to see my dear brother in his War form…fighting Ladon.

'_Wait aren't we in New Mexico? What's Ladon doing here?'_ I thought I had not expected to see him so far away from home, even though I knew he was released in the last war. I dropped back into the RV and tended to the others. I put an icepack on Clarisse's head, and gauzed her wounds. I put a soothing ointment on all of their heads; they were going to be in pain when they awoke. The second I was done tending to them, jumped out of the RV and went to assist my dear brother in his battle against the hundred-headed dragon.

**3****rd**** person's POV**

Delta turned into the Nemian Lion, using the impenetrable hide to protect here from the acid spewing dragons. She pounced onto Ladon's back and climbed up one of his massive necks. When she reached the head, she clawed at the eyes, causing all one hundred heads to shriek in pain and turn to her. Three of the heads spit acid at her, she had counted on this, and she turned and jumped off of the creatures back. Ladon screamed in pain again as the acid hit it's back and where was formerly planted on one of his heads. Omicron looked at Ladon, pity flashing briefly through his eyes, and lunged, catching 4 heads in his mouth, he bit down severing all of them. One of Ladon's head spit acid at Omicron, catching him in his left eye, Omicron roared in pain and staggered backwards. Ladon took this chance to pounce on him, the biggest head shot forward catching Omicron in the side of the neck, he bit down hard and begin to jerk back. This caused Omicrons platinum ichor to seep out, at the tasted of the blood of primordial and Elementals the head disintegrated immediately.

"Ladon STOP! I command you!" A feminine voice rang out. Ladon turned most of his heads towards the source, Zoe former Hesperide. Ladon slowly walked towards the demi-titan, when he reached her he lower his heads and smelled her, before purring like an overgrown house cat and nudging her. Omicron in his war form walked back towards the RV, Ladon heard his thundering steps and hissed, standing protectively in front of his master.

"I am the Dragon King you _WILL _submit!" War spoke with a booming voice. Ladon looked as if he was going to attack, lowered his heads in a sort of bow. Omicron turned back into his human form and stroked his hand along Ladon's neck scales.

"Dragon King, eh?" Zoe asked, looking at the Elemental of the void and darkness.

"Uhhh, Yah War has a lot of control over most Dragons and some Drakons. I can also understand most reptiles, they all speak the same language just different variants." Omicron stated sheepishly. He looked at the RV, _'It's trashed and I don't really want to make a new one, so maybe Ladon and I can have the others ride on our backs, while Alexa flies in her Griffon form.'_ He thought.

"Delta, get your butt over here." He shouted

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she yelled/asked Omicron while walking towards them.

" I'm gonna have the hunters ride Ladon and have the campers ride my back, you can fly in your Griffon form, 'kay?" Omicron asked his sister, who just nodded in response. The both went to their knees and began to transform into Griffon and Dragon, respectively, as Zoe went into the wreckage of the RV to awake the others.

Minutes later 6 heads popped out and their bodies followed suit. War was big enough that he could support the weight of Clarisse, Nico, and Briares with little to no problem. As the hunters, campers, and Briares, scrambled onto their respective mounts, War grabbed the Wreckage of the RV in his mouth. When everyone was settled, War lifted his mighty wings and took to the sky, Delta following closely in the air and Ladon on the ground running at incredible speeds. Nico gripped onto War's **(I could just say Omicron, but come on War is an awesome name!)** massive neck scales, using them as grips.

"Omicron, how do I know that Zeus won't blast us out of the sky because I am up here?" Nico shouted over the fast moving winds.

"Well first, if he even tried, my father would make him fade in the slowest and most painful way, and second I won't mainly because I am masking your aura from any immortals in the area, unless they physically see you, you're safe." At that Nico nodded, signaling he understood. Omicron had to fly slower so that Ladon could keep up on the ground below.

Nico and Clarisse began to nod off to sleep, after a few hours Omicron started to descend, Delta followed suit, and Ladon began to slow on the ground beneath. When Omicron touched down, Zoe ran up onto his back and woke Clarisse and Nico. Once the duo was off of Omicron's back, he turned into his human form.

"Clarisse, your heels were digging into the kinks in my scales, and you kick in your sleep!" Omicron groaned, rubbing his ribs. At that Clarisse blushed. "We aren't far from the base of Mount Othrys, we're gonna have to walk up the mountain. This means we're gonna have to deal with the Lydian Drakon, greeeeeat."

Zoë looked very, very pale. She had not wanted to come home so soon after the second titan war, when her father's spear almost hit some major arteries in her mid-section. She shuddered at the memory, rubbing her hand across the scar on her mid-section, through the fabric of her hunter's uniform.

**Omicron's POV**

The group and I walked to the Garden of the Hesperides, Zoë's sisters. As we neared the entrance, 4 teenaged girls shimmered into sight.

"Hesperides, we are asking politely allow us to enter your garden. We swear on the Styx that we do not wish to harm you or steal the Apples of Immortality." I spoke calmly and smoothly. The eldest looking sister's narrowed to the point where they were slits; she looked at all of us, before zeroing in on Zoë.

"I see you have returned to your home, two years after you betrayed father, yet again. None of you are permitted to enter, especially not our little 'sister'. Leave now before I wake the Lydian Drakon." She stated venomously. I shot forward and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her of the ground up to my height, 7'5". I brought her face to face, our noses inches away from each other.

"You _WILL_ allow us into the garden, without waking your little pet, or do you want your former pet and another 50 ton dragon to destroy your little patch of weeds. No, you know what? Summon your over-grown lizard, just so I can have a reason to wipe you from existence. No one will remember who the Hesperides were or are. My father will cause everyone you ever loved, save for Zoë, to fade in the most painful manner. Most of the time I try to be benevolent, but you not allowing us in because your sister went against your father and did what was right is making me very, very cross with you." I stated to her quietly and quickly.

"And who is your father who is soo powerful, child?" the worm in my hands sneered.

"Why, don't you recognize me? I mean we did have some fun in your early years!" I stated with mock hurt.

"Antaeus? Is that you? You look so different." She stammered, a blush splashing across her face.

"You know I prefer Perseus." I stated smirking at her blush, "Just because we have history doesn't mean I won't kill you, dear." I had grimaced when I said "dear"

"I don't remember seeing him around the garden." Zoë said confused.

"That's because he is really around 3,000 years old, he lies about his age. He doesn't like feeling old." Delta said laughing about her brother's embarrassment.

"Only because we have history, will I warn you, I will kill you if you get in the way of my mission." I stated coldly.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. We cannot betray our father, we swore on the Styx we would not, after the turncoat over there helped the son of Zeus." The head Hesperide stated, whilst coldly looking Zoë, who in response suddenly found her flats to be immensely interesting.

"Fine, do what you must." I stated in a rushed manner.

"Awake my pet!" one of the hesperides yelled.

The drakon wrapped around the base of the tree of immortality woke and rose to his feet. He walked over to us and looked between the Hesperides and us, he bared his maw, and his teeth needle thin and razor sharp acid dripped down and his forked tongue rolled over his teeth.

Wings sprouted from my back, and scales covered every piece of skin, my teeth elongated to a point. I drew my scythe, desu saizu **(A/N: Death's Scythe in Japanese, looks like the one from darksiders but with an extra grip)**; I gripped it by its side grips. I raised my blade, it glinted in the midday sun, I slashed towards its chest and spewed fire into the open wound, causing the enormous beast to roar and hiss in pain. It lunged towards me and clamped down on my arm, I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I got up to see Clarisse charging at the drakon, I knew that only the child of war could kill the Lydian Drakon. I threw my scythe, it spun like a boomerang, and I ran towards the Drakon and jumped. The scythe's blade sunk deep into the neck of the Drakon, I jumped landed on the base of the blade, driving it deeper nearly severing its head.

"Clarisse! Will you kill this bastard already?" I asked as I dodged acid spat at me and a claw slashed at me.

"It's kinda hard, I'm working with a half broken spear. Can't you work some Elmental voodoo or somethin'?" she yelled back.

I looked to Delta and the others, "Climb the mountain, we'll meet you there!" I shouted to them, "Δηλώνω παραχωρήσει την ευλογία μου επάνω Clarisse LaRue κόρη του θεού του πολέμου και του ήρωα του δεύτερου πολέμου Τιτάνα. Πηγαίνετε εμπρός και σπέρνουν τον όλεθρο στους αντιπάλους σας!** (Which translates to** **I hereby bestow my blessing upon Clarisse LaRue daughter of the god of war and a hero of the second titan war. Go forth and wreak havoc on your enemies!)**"

Clarisse began to glow a dark green and black color, her irises had black flecks in them. Her hair grew darker and longer, now it was down to the middle of her back.

"Open your mouth and release the fire!" I shouted to her.

She did as I commanded; her fire was blood red, with a tinge of black in it. The drakon screamed and withered into a crisp, we both ran all the way to the mountaintop.

"Changeling? I need to ask you a favor, disguise yourself as Zoë, when I call on you appear before Atlas, while I switch teleport Zoë to the base of the mountain." I whispered, calling on my little sister, Changeling Elemental of Disguise, Espionage, Color, and Theft.

"Okay, big bro." was the response in my head. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt a sting on my cheek, I looked ahead of me and saw Clarisse rubbing her hand and groaning in pain. I smirked and grabbed her hand to heal it, when our hands made contact my eyes glazed over and the world went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sdlknfl Line Break knaskncne~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Hey! Soooooooooo, that was another chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger, but I want you guys to review to tell me what you want to happen in the upcoming chapter. I'm trying not to do the mountain seen as canon, but if you guys don't review I'm gonna have to. I would also like some constructive criticism. How can I write for you guys (and gals) if I don't know what you want? Oh and look on my profile there is a poll for which character you want clarrisse to be with. The options are: Canon (Chris Rodriguez), An OC (Create your own and send it to me, or use one of mine {i.e. delta, Changeling, or the twins from the beginning}), Luke (I would prefer if it wasn't him, but if that's what you guys want I'll do it), Connor Stoll (WTH!?), Or she becomes a hunter (Like with Luke I don't want to do this, but if you guys want it I'm willing to try it)**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Not sure?**

**Going through an early-life crisis where you're gonna buy a dolphin and name it Flipper, living out the story of Dolphin Tale?**

**Leave it in the reviews.**


End file.
